The Contrary
by LyaraCR
Summary: Mais um YAOI de FFVII. Nessa história, Loz resolve consolar o seu irmãozinho mais novo...


Loz chega em casa cansado depois de horas na academia. Tranca a porta e joga as chaves sobre o sofá. "Seus meninos" não estavam em casa, ou ao menos era o que parecia. Tira o casaco colocando-o sobre uma cadeira de jantar. Tira sua regata cinza e a pendura no pescoço. Vai até a geladeira e pega um pouco de água, num copo azul de vidro decorado. Bebe um gole e escuta acordes de guitarra vindo do fim do corredor do apartamento. Por pensar ser um ladrão, invasor ou algo assim, Loz se prepara para o combate estralando a coluna, os dedos, punhos e pescoço.

Caminha sorrateiramente até o fim do corredor. O barulho vinha do quarto de Kadaj. Por um momento, ele se pegou pensando que poderia surpreender o mais novo em alguma tarefa embaraçosa, como estar tocando pra uma garota depois de terem "se entendido"... Isso o fez sorrir de canto. Encostou a mão na maçaneta e fez menção de abrir a porta. Sorriu mais ainda. O fez.

Lá estava um Kadaj com um sorriso imenso e lágrimas no rosto. Sua melhor guitarra nas mãos, sendo vestido apenas por uma boxer cinza. Se assusta um pouco, mas logo sorri fortemente para Loz, sem interromper dois rios de lagrimas de rolarem por sua face.

Loz assusta com o estado de seu irmãozinho. Vai até ele e o abraça, sentando-se a cama também.

— K... O que foi?

— N-não foi nada...

— Então porque está chorando e rindo ao mesmo tempo?

— Eu não sei.

— Chegou tem muito tempo?

— Não quis sair hoje.

— Kadaj..— O segura o rosto entre as duas mãos e olhares se cruzam.— O que você tem? Eu tô ficando preocupado.

Era raro Loz agir assim. Muito raro, então Kadaj resolveu se expor…

— Sabe… É que às vezes me sinto tão só..

E se afunda no peito nu de Loz... Cheirava a sabonete de ervas... Certamente havia tomado banho na academia...

— Kadaj... Meu anjinho... Então é isso que te deixou assim?

— Éh! É isso sim... Eu não tenho ninguém com quem contar!

— Kadaj!— Diz Loz surpreso— Hey! Tem com quem contar sim meu anjo! Tem a mim, tem ao Yaz...

— Mas eu sei disso! O problema são os relacionamentos que eu não tenho! Eu estava ficando com a Tifa, mas o Cloud a tirou de mim! Era a única pretendente, namorada ou o que quer que fosse pra mim...

— Kadaj... Não liga pra isso! Você é tão lindo!— E enxuga uma lágrima que rolava no rosto do irmãozinho— Logo, logo, você arruma outra Kadaj!

— Não Loz!— O mais novo se exalta— eu estou cansado de coisas incertas... Na verdade.. Deixa pra lá...

Fecha os olhos. Uma ponta de esperança invade o coração de Loz... Ah... Como queria que aquele "_deixa pra lá_" fosse algo como "_eu queria vocês de outra forma_"... Loz tem seus devaneios interrompidos por um jorro de palavras automática, ou seja, não intencionais...

— Kadaj... Você tá precisando de colo. Está carente! Olha, se quiser, eu fico com você mais um pouco, pra você se acalmar!

— Eu quero sim Loz... Quero muito...

Mensagens subliminares não eram o forte de Loz, mas até uma criança teria idéias brotando diante de tais palavras.

Ele sente ser apertado pelos braços de Kadaj. Sente lágrimas escorrerem por seu tórax e do nada, cessarem. Do nada também, surge um arrepio e um forte afago em seu pescoço. Kadaj havia encostado a boca na curva do pescoço do mais velho. Loz sentiu contorcer-se até a alma, mas não se deixou levar por suas vontades. Precisava ter certeza antes de se deixar levar por qualquer impulso.

— Loz, eu...

— Fala Kadaj...

— Pode ficara aquí comigo hoje?

— Posso sim...

E abraça forte o mais novo, tentando passar segurança. Kadaj leva a boca até a orelha de Loz, e diz, fazendo o outro mais sentir do que escutar...

— Sabia que...— Loz fecha os olhos e entreabre a boca— Eu gosto muito de você?

— Sim Kadaj...— Dá um risinho parecendo querer confortar o mais novo— afinal... somos irmãos...

O outro se afasta e olha Loz como se este fosse _O Mostro do Lago Ness_ ou algo do tipo. Usa uma das suas técnicas mais baixas: _O olhar do Gato De Botas, de Shrek._

— Porque só enxerga as coisas como são Loz? Porque nunca tenta demonstrar e satisfazer suas vontades?

Diz o anjinho, em tom suave como pluma.

— Porque eu não sei o que daria..

Diz Loz, tentando entoar uma brincadeira, o que não dá muito certo, pois ele bem sabia do que se tratava.

— Ah sim... Mas gora você já sabe, ou ao menos deduz Loz.

Ele fica sem graça com o tom do irmão. Enrubesce e abaixa o olhar, fitando a própria mão, agora sobre a calça, parecendo contar célula a célula.

— Loz...— Diz Kadaj, levantando o rosto do mais velho— deixa eu te pedir uma coisa?

— O que?

— Isso...

Kadaj afaga o rosto no ombro do irmão propositalmente após se aproximar e fingir um simples abraço. Era bom fazer aquilo.

— Kadaj... Por favor, pára...

— Por quê? Não gosta?

— Kadaj...— Segura os ombros do mais novo, fingindo querer afastá-lo.— Não é que eu não gosto, e não me faça explicar o porquê disso.

— Mas Loz... É tão bom fazer isso...

Diz ele, com um risinho sarcástico, perverso.

— Eu... eu sei Kadaj... É muito bom...

Diz Loz entre suspiros, sem conseguir conter-se com as carícias do mais novo que insistiam em continuar.

Ao sentir uma língua quente deslizar pela linha de seu maxilar, Loz afasta Kadaj, o olha nos olhos e diz:

— Garoto, melhor parar com isso...

— Por quê? Ninguém aquí quer que isso pare...

— Kadaj, ou você pára ou eu não respondo por mim...

— Ah Loz... Porque não disse antes?

E chupa o pescoço do mais velho, provocando ainda mais. Ganha um gemido e sorri... As lágrimas já estavam esquecidas a essa altura. De repente, tudo pára.

— Kadaj; não! Eu não quero fazer isso com você... Não é certo! Eu não quero te forçar a isso...

— Loz... Cala a boca.

E Kadaj, do nada, numa ação mais que automática, cola seus lábios nos dele e em pouco tempo, começa a acariciar aqueles lábios de veludo com a língua, pedindo passagem. Loz, com um pouco de receio, cede.

As línguas se tocam. O espanto toma conta do coração de Loz. Mesmo assim, ele continuou a beijar Kadaj. As coisas fervendo dentro de seu peito, e sua mente insistindo em refrear reações. Até que Kadaj se assenta em seu colo. O beijo se interrompe devido ao susto de Loz.

— Kadaj!

Diz ele, com os olhos arregalados.

— O que foi! Olha, porque não deixa seu pudor de lado por agora e fica comigo?

— Eu vou ficar com você, já disse, mas...

Loz se interrompe ao ver o risinho saltitando no rosto de Kadaj... Não sabia que suas palavras levavam outro sentido para ele.

— Kadaj, presta atenção, você não quer fazer isso! Está assim por causa da indecisão e da raiva que você está sentindo!

— Não Loz! Eu gosto de você! Será que pode ao menos me dar uma chance de provar isso?

Diz Kadaj em tom de raiva, sentado sobre as pernas de Loz, de frente para o mesmo.

— Oh meu Deus...— Loz se dá por vencido— Tudo bem Kadaj.. Somos irmãos e acho isso, mas vou deixar só dessa vez...

— Não é errado se não quisermos que seja..

E tudo segue do jeito de Kadaj. A última palavra sempre tinha que ser a dele. Olha para Loz e dá o seu melhor sorriso inocente. Os olhos do outro se cerram ao sentir leves toquinhos de mãozinhas afoitas correndo pelo seu tórax bem definido, o empurrando, como se desse ordens para se deitar.

E Loz cái. Desamparado, em meio a sensações indescritíveis, de costas naquele colchão macio, coberto por lençóis e edredons brancos com listrinhas coloridas delicadas, quase imperceptíveis. Kadaj se deita por cima dele, o beija de um modo fervente. Suas mãos leves correndo por todo o corpo do mais velho, agora se concentram em apenas um lugar: Seus quadris. A borda de sua cueca.. O beijo pára quando Kadaj se afasta, arrancando de Loz um gemido de protesto.

— Loz... E se o Yazoo chegar?

— Aí já não é problema meu. Não fui eu quem comecei isso.

— Cala a boca Loz!

E o beija novamente. Os lábios de Kadaj eram quentes, convidativos, agressivos e excitantes até demais.

Uma mão se adentra no jeans de Loz. Mão habilidosa! Em pouco tempo já havia desabotoado a calça, abaixado o zíper e se juntava à ereção de Loz, dentro de sua cueca, a puxando para fora.

O mais velho mantinha um ritmo cardíaco acelerado, segurava a alça da guitarra com força, porque se segurasse em "alguém", certamente machucaria.

Kadaj larga a boca perfeita de Loz e começa a distribuir beijos por seu pescoço, causando arrepios por todo o seu corpo. Sua mão maltratava o mais velho, num ritmo lento, torturante, que o induzia a forçar os quadris para frente; Kadaj queria somente torturá-lo, pois soltava a mão quando ele empurrava os quadris, dando risinhos por entre os beijos que agora percorriam o peito e a barriga de Loz.

— Ah... Que maldade Kadaj...

Reclama o mais velho entre gemidos. O outro apenas sorri por detrás do véu prata que os cabelos faziam em volta de seu rosto, descendo os beijos mais um pouco, e penetrando o umbigo de Loz com aquela língua quente e molhada, arrancando um gemido alto do mais velho. Kadaj era bom naquilo. Parecia saber muito bem o que azia. Loz acha maldade demais e, com um movimento calculado, inverte as coisas. Kadaj o olhava com espanto, o que foi o suficiente para fazer Loz sorrir e imobilizá-lo num golpe só, com os braços acima da cabeça. Abaixa o rosto ficando face a face e diz com aquele jeito que só ele tinha...

— Minha vez!

Um beijo ocorre, e nele, Loz mostra o seu potencial para Kadaj, chupando sua língua. Engole um gemido do mais novo e aparta o beijo. Ataca-lhe o pescoço, arrancando um gemido alto do mais novo pela ação inesperada. Loz sabia muito bem no que aquilo ia dar, e estava disposto a continuar. Resolve descer os beijos até um mamilo de Kadaj e passa a língua em volta. Sente o mais novo tremer e intensifica a tortura, mordiscando de leve. Continua seu caminho até o umbigo, onde passa a língua e morde de leve em volta. Ao continuar seu caminho, se dá conta do tamanho do problema do irmão:

— Nossa Kadaj! Pra quem estava chorando...

— Não tenho culpa se tarados me excitam...

Diz ele, sorrindo maliciosamente. Loz abaixa a cueca do mais novo, revelando a "jóia de família" centímetro a centímetro, até deixá-lo totalmente exposto. Passa a língua sobre a extremidade e contorna a pequena abertura. Kadaj arfava, sentia o corpo queimar, formigar. Loz o envolve com a boca, sentindo que era isso o que ele mais esperava. Kadaj arqueia as costas ao sentir os dentes de Loz o arranharem levemente. A habilidade do mais velho era incrível! Tanto que em pouco tempo, ele conseguia arrancar gemidos altos e fortes de Kadaj...

— Loz... Eu...

Mal conseguiu terminar de falar e se libertou dentro daquela boca aveludada. Loz sorveu até a última gota e foi puxado para um beijo por Kadaj. Os lábios se tocaram de uma forma calma agora.

— Cansado? Satisfeito?

Pergunta Loz com um ar sarcástico.

— Cansado sim, satisfeito não... Eu te quero Loz..— Se aproxima da orelha do mais velho e diz, o fazendo mais sentir do que escutar.— Te quero em mim..

É o suficiente para ser atacado por um beijo selvagem. As línguas "fervendo", se tocando... Kadaj sente o irmão se posicionar sobre si, entre suas pernas.

— Abre pra mim Kadaj...

Com um gemido causado por uma mordida de Loz em seu lóbulo esquerdo, Kadaj abre bem as pernas. Estava "acordando" novamente, só com o contato.

Loz coloca dois dedos na boca de Kadaj. Ele os chupa enquanto o mais velho se delicia com a visão, quase perdendo o controle e possuindo-o ali mesmo, sem qualquer preparação. A língua de Kadaj sabia trabalhar perfeitamente bem...

Loz retira os dedos da boca de Kadaj. Faz o contorno da mesma com o indicador, ouvindo gemidos repreendidos do mais novo. Desce os dedos fazendo um caminho pelo tórax do outro até chegar a sua entrada, onde o penetra cuidadosamente.

— Ah.. Loz...

Uma expressão de dor abrangia o rosto de seu anjinho. Loz continua com o processo. Coloca o segundo dedo e Kadaj geme alto, se contorcendo contra os lençóis... Pouco tempo e aquela sensação ruim é substituída por uma tão estranha quanto, quando Loz toca o ponto fraco de Kadaj. Ele geme alto e se contrai. Já estava completamente acordado outra vez.

— Loz... Vem logo...

Diz ele entre gemidos e ofegos. O outro o atende. Posiciona seu membro rijo na entrada virgem de Kadaj e exerce um pouco de pressão. Kadaj se aperta contra o outro e sente quando começa a ser penetrado...

— Loz...

Diz ele com voz de choro. É calado por um beijo suave... Havia um sentimento diferente naquele beijo, ele podia sentir. Sabia que Loz não estava com ele apenas por estar. E realmente não estava. Há algum tempo, Loz vinha sentindo um vazio ruim.. Poderia estar com quem fosse que o tal não era preenchido. E olha que ultimamente havia ficado com modelos famosas, socialites... Só se sentia realmente bem com sua "família". Melhor dizendo: só se sentia completo quando estava próximo de Kadaj, quando interagia com ele, e agora estava lá, amando seu anjinho.

— Kadaj... Eu te amo...

Diz ele, terminando de "entrar" no irmão. Recebe uma resposta inesperada:

— Também te amo Loz...

E quando sente que seus olhos estavam a encher de água, Loz intensifica as coisas. Sai de Kadaj e entra com toda a força, fazendo-o gritar ao encostar em seu ponto fraco. Ao ver que o mesmo não apresentava sinais de dor, Loz continua as investidas com cada vez mais força.

Entrava e saia de Kadaj, escutava seu nome ser pronunciado num mar de luxúria, sentia o corpo abaixo de si vibrar. Estava sentindo que não duraria muito. Kadaj não estava mais rijo porque não tinha jeito, e ao sentir isso, Loz começa a provocá-lo, massageando seu membro na mesma velocidade de suas estocadas... Seu nome sendo quase gritado, sua boca mordendo o pescoço do mais novo e de repente, o início de algo quente em sua mão, acompanhado de um gemido alto.

Kadaj se contorce com as carícias de Loz, joga os cabelos pra trás, se apoiando nos cotovelos, enquanto tem o pescoço mordido e numa estocada mais forte, Kadaj sente seu ponto fraco ser tocado novamente e não consegue se segurar. Se libera nas mãos de Loz, dizendo seu nome alto.

O mais velho sorri e leva um de seus dedos a boca. Chupa sensualmente e depois o leva a boca de Kadaj, que faz o mesmo, e quando se beijam, o corpo de Kadaj ainda se contraindo, em um de seus movimentos agressivos Loz se deixa levar e entra no clímax, se arrepiando por completo enquanto se esvai em Kadaj.

Os movimentos cessam, um laço eterno é construído. Se beijam de uma forma terna e Loz sai de Kadaj, ficando apenas deitado em seu peito...

— Desculpa se fui rude Kadaj... Eu não queria te machucar nem forçar a nada.

— E quem disse que você fez? Loz... Foi a melhor noite da minha vida...

Diz o mais novo com sua voz suave.

— Te amo Kadaj...

— Também te amo Loz...

E passa a mão nos cabelos do mais velho.

— Hey... Que horas são?

Pergunta Kadaj intrigado.

— Bom, pelo que eu saiba, são quase dez...

Kadaj se levanta num pulo só, se apoiando nos cotovelos.

— Yazoo!

Loz gela.

— Onde?

Olha para o lado da porta e só depois entende que foi uma advertência do mais novo.

— Bah.. Kadaj, vai me matar...

— Isso se ele não chegar e nos matar antes...

— Bom, então porque a gente não se levanta e toma banho?

— Melhor mesmo... Se ele pegar a gente, tenho medo do que ele possa... fazer.

Diz Kadaj se levantando, puxado por Loz.

— Bom, eu acho que antes de tudo, ele teria um ataque histérico...

Riem. Vão andando em direção ao banheiro do corredor, nus. Loz passa em seu quarto e pega sua toalha.

Depois daquele longo banho, recepcionam Yazoo na cozinha, fazendo o "lanchinho da noite"... Tudo correu bem naquele dia, a não ser o cansaço dos dois opostos, que se atraíram, se encontraram e laçaram um futuro juntos... Foram capazes de mostrar seus sentimentos, e o amor cinza que havia dentro de cada uma daquelas almas, aflorou, colorido, cheio de emoções...

Fim! 

Obrigada por ler, e plz... Deixem reviews...


End file.
